homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
060316-Meet The Daughter
21:11:00 CGG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board THE ARCHIVES. 21:11:12 CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 21:11:12 CSO: Libby gently shakes Serios awake. 21:12:09 CGG: Serios awakens to Libby's shaking.... There is a momentary disorientation before he gets his bearings.... 21:13:17 CGG: "Ah. Hello. My. Love.... I. Did. Not. Expect. To. Be. Back. So. Soon...." 21:18:59 CSO: "Sorry, with the Visit coming soon, I thought..." She swallows nervously. "There's something I can't keep from you any longer. Come with me?" 21:20:04 CGG: Serios nods, getting up to see where Libby will lead him... "Is. There. Something. Wrong?" 21:21:25 CSO: "Yes and No." 21:22:02 CGG: "Well.... Whatever. It. Is.... I. Am. Certain. It. Will. Be. Alright...." 21:22:21 CSO: Libby heads deeper into the Archives, opening a wall that you thought was solid to reveal a hallway. "As you know, there have been many iterations of the Incipisphere before yours. And I have watched over many of them." 21:23:59 CGG: Serios follows closely... "Yes. Of. Course.... And. I. Understand. There. Were. Actions. You. Had. To. Take. With. Some. Of. Them...." 21:25:46 CSO: "Yes... well..." She wrings her hands nervously. "At one point, Scarlet decided it would be funny to give them a sample of my genetic code." 21:26:34 CGG: "....Are. We. Talking. Of. Another. Libby. Like. Before?" 21:27:03 CSO: "No. They used the sample for Ectobiology." 21:27:37 CGG: "Ah. Yes.... That. Term. Again.... The. Means. The. Players. Are. Created...." 21:28:25 CSO: She stops before a simple white door, with lilies painted on the frame. Knocking softly, she calls, "Calla? Can I come in? There's someone I want you to meet before tonight." 21:30:03 CGG: Serios eyes the door carefully.... And wonders... "This. Descendant. Is. Here? Why. Is. She. Locked. Away. Like. This?" 21:33:34 CSO: "She became a HorrorTerror. After her session failed." 21:34:12 CSO: "Calla's mostly sane... most of the time." 21:34:28 CSO: She rubs her arm nervously. "She is my descendant. I couldn't just... leave her." 21:34:41 CURRENT corruptedEnochian CCE RIGHT NOW responded to memo. 21:34:41 CCE: "Oh, COME ON." The door slams open, and a young troll about your age appears. "Don't go talking shit behind my back, ma, 'srude." 21:35:03 CCE: "And it's IMOGEN, Mom, IMOGEN." 21:35:50 CGG: Almost immediately Serios's face pales at the mention of HorrorTerror... But quickly regains his composure as the young 'troll' opened the door... 21:36:09 CSO: Libby sighs. "Yes. Imogen. Very well. May I introduce my Consort, Serios Calier?" 21:36:52 CGG: He takes a curt bow.... "Hello. Miss... Imogen..." 21:38:15 CCE: Imogen looks Serios up and down - or you assume she does, anyway, given that her eyes are hidden behind a pair of red-tinted goggles. When he bows, she snorts in amusement. "Holy shit. So is it just, like, a common characteristic of violets to be ridiculously formal?" 21:39:00 CCE: "Because if so that's hilarious." 21:39:24 CSO: Libby exhales through her nose. "I see you've been reading those Troll Romance Novels again. I thought I told Moira to lock those away." 21:39:46 CGG: "....I. Do. Not. Understand. The... Hilarity. Of. It... But. No... Not. All. Violet. Bloods. Are. As. Formal. As. I. Am...." 21:41:14 CSO: She shifts again. "Will you be prepared for the visit tonight? I expect you to dress appropriately." 21:41:32 CGG: "She. Is. Attending. The. Meeting?" 21:41:41 CCE: "Hell yeah I am." 21:42:09 CSO: "Of course. As my descendant, she is accorded much respect by the inhabitants of the Furthest Ring." 21:42:16 CSO: "It would be rude not to invite her." 21:42:59 CCE: "Besides, I've been dying to meet you guys." She sticks her tongue out playfully. "Hopefully the rest of your group's a little less, uh." She waves a hand vaguely in Serios' direction. 21:43:25 CGG: "....A. Little. Less...? Did. You. Motion. To. All. Of. Me?" 21:43:35 CCE: "I mean. Basically." 21:44:15 CCE: "No offense, but I tend to be more of a party type." 21:45:04 CCE: Her grin turns slightly wicked. "Though at the very least I know you've got to be good in bed, given who you're sleeping with. She's got high standards." 21:46:09 CGG: Serios immediately blushes, mouth agape... "....That. Is. Not. Exactly. Something. To. Talk. About. Casually...." 21:46:56 CSO: "Imogen." She turns her bandaged face directly at the girl. "Are you implying something?" 21:47:25 CCE: She shrugs noncommittally. "Hey, you can take that however you want to take it." 21:47:39 CSO: "I will not have this kind of talk in front of the Empress." 21:47:54 CGG: "Most. Certainly. Not...." 21:48:27 CCE: Lily pauses. The confidence seems to flow out of her slightly, and she deflates somewhat. "Yeah. I know. I wasn't going to anyway, okay? I know better." 21:49:22 CCE: *Imogen 21:50:38 CGG: "....That. Is. Certainly. Comforting. To. Hear...." 21:53:06 CSO: Libby smiles softly. "Good. I know you're trying hard ever since that failure of a session, and I'm grateful for it. Now, I need to go finish getting ready, and I'm sure Serios will want to prepare as well. Is there anything else we can do for you before we depart?" 21:55:10 CCE: "Um." Most of Imogen's swagger from before has evaporated. "I dunno. I'll just...see you there?" She looks hesitantly at Libby. "I'll get to talk to the players there, right?" 21:57:15 CCE: "And...I dunno, keep it on the down low that I'm, uh. Well. I just want to talk to them, is all. Socialize." 21:58:17 CSO: "Of course. You will join us for dinner, and entertain our guests while I speak with the Empress." 21:58:25 CSO: Libby turns to Serios. "Shall we?" 21:59:17 CGG: "Yes. Of. Course...." 22:00:24 CCE: "Great!" She steps forward and kisses Libby's cheek. "Love you, Mom. Lemme know when we're heading out, kay?" 22:00:33 CGG: He turns to Imogen.... "It. Was... An. Experience. Meeting. You...." 22:01:44 CCE: "Same here, buddy." She chuckles. "See you there." 22:03:03 CSO: Libby nods to Imogen, then heads down the hallway. 22:03:24 CCE: Imogen watches her go for a brief moment - then retreats, closing the door with a click. 22:04:12 CSO: Once she's back in her study, Libby pours herself a cup of tea with shaking hands. "Tea?" 22:04:57 CGG: Serios reaches out to steady her hands.... "Yes. Please.... Though. Perhaps. I. Should. Help?" 22:05:45 CSO: "I-if you like." She blushes and leaves the teapot to Serios, and sits behind her desk. 22:07:08 CGG: Serios finishes pouring Libby's tea and proceeds to pour his own.... "Well... She. Is. Certainly.... Interesting.... Though. I. Am. Concerned. A. Small. Bit.... She. Will. Not. Be. A. Danger. To. Anyone. Attending. Will. She?" 22:08:31 CGG: "I. Do. Not. Mean. To. Insinuate.... It. Is. Just.... Hard. To. Judge. A. Person. So. Quickly.... And. She. Seems. Keen. For. Moodiness...." 22:09:51 CSO: "She God Tiered as a teenager, and has remained a teenager. She will not cause any problems tonight. I think the biggest concern is her offeirng a contract to someone." 22:10:10 CSO: "And I think she'll only do that if it's absolutely necessary. She knows I don't like that when she does it to guests." 22:11:10 CGG: "....I. Will. Be. Certain. To. Keep. Aware. Of. This.... Though. I. Thought. She. Was. Keen. On. Hiding. Her. Horror. Terror. Status.... If. I. Understood. That. Last. Part...." 22:11:51 CGG: Serios hands Libby her cup.... 22:12:11 CSO: "Yes. She generally is. She doesn't like upsetting me." Libby takes a gentle sip of her tea and smiles. "Thank you." 22:15:08 CGG: "When. You. Mentioned. She. Will. Be. Entertaining. Guests. While. You. Speak. With. Miss. Aaisha... She. Will. Be. Unattended?" 22:19:20 CGG: Serios takes a sip from his own cup... 22:19:41 CSO: "No. You will be with her, and probably Moira. Meira will be in negotiations with me." 22:21:33 CGG: "Good. Though. I. Will. Keep. An. Eye. On. Her. For. Miss. Fenrix's. Sake...." 22:22:28 CGG: "Though. I. Would. Hope. It. Would. Become. Apparent. To. Her. Should. Miss. Imogen. Attempt. A. Deal...." 22:23:07 CSO: "Probably." She finishes her cup of tea. "I must go get ready. I'll see you soon?" 22:23:24 CGG: "Of. Course. My. Love...." 22:24:35 CSO: Libby kisses him quickly, then darts out of the room. Category:Libby Category:Serios Category:Imogen